comicrofandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Vikesland
The Kingdom of Vikesland, also simply known as Vikesland is a micronation and constitutional monarchy founded in 2005. Its claimed land can be found mostly in Canada, and has claims in the U.S.A., Britain, Australia and Europe and is wholly owned by the royal and government noble families. The Capital of Vikesland and main land mass is a 168 acre land base near the east side of riding mountain national park in Manitoba Canada. Just over an hour away to the south is located the Vikeslandic Embassy of Brandon. It is a residence owned by the King and Queen and where a majority of administration for the nation is done. It was prominently featured in the 2006 book, The Lonely Planet Guide to Micronations, as "a micronation declared as a sovereign democratic monarchy, a nation of people who have come together as citizens and wish to build and be involved in the operation of a new micronation." The Territory is comprised of privately owned land that is declared Vikeslandic land. However these lands still reside within the jurisdiction of other nations and are still beholden to their laws. The hope of King Christopher I is to someday through peaceful negotiations and or purchase, to have a defined sovereign territory in which the Principality of Vikesland may permanently establish itself. Vikeslandic people have declared that they are not rebel seccesionists and they are peaceful people who are proud dual citizens with the other countries in which they reside. King Christopher I HRM King Christopher I is descended from the Noble houses of France in the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries, notably Guillaume, Seigneur de la Paumeliere and Guillaume II, Seigneur de Nevi. His ancestors were French Lords before they were deposed during the Massacre of Huguenots in 1572 and fled to Holland. He is currently seeking reinstatement of the Noble title of his ancestors. He is also a blood relative of Louis Riel, great leader of the Metis nation and founding father of Manitoba. Louis Riel was wrongfully hanged for treason when he lead the Metis people to form a new government as the Canadian government was tyrannical in its dealings with the Metis people. He lead the rebellion of 1885 at the battle of Batoche and lost. The wrongful hanging of Riel has implications even today, and there is a possibility the Canadian government of today may overturn the charges of treason and clear his name. King Christopher was born in Canada and currently resides there still. He was employed as a news videographer and editor for CKX TV in Brandon, owned by CTV Globe media and has since retired that career. He is now a fulltime filmmaker and has made several short films and one feature film. Currently, he is working on a several film projects. . Legal status One set of criteria for statehood under international law is defined by the Montevideo Convention. This asserts that a defined territory, permanent population, government and the capacity to enter into relationships with other sovereign states are the only foundation requirements for a sovereign state. None of these requirements necessarily has to conform to a certain size or standard, but their general characteristics should be taken into account. A similar set of criteria for statehood is found in the European Community Opinions of the Badinter Arbitration Committee. The committee found that a state was defined by having a territory, a population, and a political authority. The committee also found that the existence and disappearance of states was a question of fact, while the recognition by other states was purely declaratory. Vikesland operations Vikesland possesses a simple constitution, which consists of a preamble, six parts and sixty-two articles. The preamble asserts the founding of the Kingdom of Vikesland, while the articles variously deal with Vikesland's status as a secular, sovereign, and democratic Monarchy, the empowerment of government bureaus, the role of an appointed, royal council, the functions of an appointed and the hereditary succession of the monarchy. Vikeslandic Government is a Democratic Monarchy meaning that all laws are passed by free vote. There is a chancellor and vice-chancellor that are nationally elected to represent the citizens of Vikesland in the Royal Council. The King is the head of state and leader of the Principality. The Royal Council is comprised of The King and Nobility as well as elected officials and Ambassadors. The Royal council takes care of all national issues such as creating laws and policies. All decisions passed by the Royal council must have a two thirds majority vote to become binding. Land and Geography Image:Sunrise.jpg|A sunrise at the gates of the Capitol Image:Villawinter.jpg|The Vikeslandic Villa in winter, the main Gov't and residential structure Royal Council and Government *Ministers of government offices serve as unpaid volunteers. *HRM Prince Christopher I sovereign and Head of State. *Secretariat to the Royal office - Michael Sigmarrson *Minister of Defence - HRM King Christopher I *Minister of Foreign Affairs - HRM King Christopher I and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, Phil Halfhill *Minister of Culture- Vacant *Minister of Finance- HRM King Christopher I *Minister of Citizenship- HRM King Christopher I *Minister of Education- Vacant *Minister of International law - Count. Willem Van Der Steeg *Minister of Aeronautics and Space- HRM King Christopher I *Minister of Postal services- The Royal office *Minister of Environment - Duke Nelson, Duchy of Nelson *Minister of Overseas Development- Revd. Priest, Duke of Hurst *Minister of the College of Arms- HRM King Christopher I Some Ministries are currently under review and may be amalgamated under Royal Administration. Government Nobility *Duke Nelson, Duchy of Nelson. *Revd. Priest, Duke of Hurst. *Marquis Roper of Southfield *Duke of Van Valkenburg, Phil Halfhill *Count Willem Van Der Steeg Micronational Recognition of Molossia and King Christopher of Vikesland in Molossia, June 2008.]] The Kingdom of Vikeslands criteria for recognition of other states is very similar to that of the Montevideo convention. If the requesting state meets the criteria providing proof, they are automatically recognized. Vikesland does not entertain any treaties of any kind any more. Past signed treaties will still be honored. Vikesland is very active in Inter-micronational affairs and has recently affirmed this by it's first state visit to the Republic of Molossia in June 2008. *The Kingdom of Vikesland has recognition proclamations for: *The Dominion of British West Florida *The Grand Duchy of Elsanor *The Imperium of DeWaCo Estates *The Republic of Molossia (Official Website) *The Northern Forest Archipelago *Empire of Lemuria *Kingdom of Hanover *Barony of Caux *The Protectorate of Westarctica *The Empire of Austenasia *The Kingdom of Lamia *The League of Small nations State Visit With Calsahara During the week of 23 - 29 August, 2010, Vikesland hosted King Montague of Calsahara for the first state visit on Vikeslandic soil. Many diplomatic activities occurred, including official tours, state dinners, an awards ceremony, and a joint military exercise. Also, King Christopher established an official embassy for Calsahara by proclaiming a remote hunting cabin to be sovereign Calsaharan territory. The state visit was a tremendous achievement for both nations, especially considering the vast distance separating the countries. Achievements The Kingdom went down in history as the first Micronation to send its flag to the very vacuum of space. On August 16th, 2008, Vikeslands department of Aeronautics and Space sponsored J.P. Aerospace's Away 35 mission. On this mission, the flag of Vikesland along with other sponsoring corporate logos were sent to the edge of space. The Royals of Vikesland have also conducted humanitarian trips to bring items of need to the very poor areas of Cuba. Items such as school supplies, clothing and hygiene items and simple over the counter medicine such as aspirin were handed out to locals. Gallery Image:beestamp.jpg|Vikeslandic stamp Image:royalflag.jpg|Royal flag Image:vikeslandiccrown.jpg|Vikeslandic Crown Image:Royalarmscopy.jpg|Royal coat of arms References *Dunford, George. "Lonely Planet Micronations: The Lonely Planet Guide to Self-Proclaimed Nations", Lonely Planet, 2006. ISBN: 1741047307 External Links The Kingdom of Vikesland Home Page Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Royal Order of Saint Christopher Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations Category:Territory Category:Monarchies Category:Famous micronations Category:Canadian Micronations